Industry today relies on the transmission of data. Data is continuously transmitted for monitoring, automation control, and the like. Typically, data can be transmitted over wired and wireless networks that are deployed for transmitting data. For example, fiber optics networks and wireless networks with routers and gateways may be deployed to build a communication network. The cost to deploy these networks can be very expensive.